Rachel Anderson
Rachel Anderson is one of the best friends of Gabrielle. She is the 24-year-old daughter and youngest child of Lenore and an unnamed father. She has two older brothers and an older sister. She is very talented at playing basketball. She is a Digidestined partnered to an unknown Digimon. Being an Digidestined kid Digivice Rachel's Digivice is a Pink-Purple unknown model. Partner Digimon Rachel's partner Digimon hasn't been revealed yet. Crests Unknown Personality Rachel is a kind, caring, and loyal girl who cares deeply for her friends. When she goes back in time with Gabrielle, during one of the cases with the exception of Conan aka Patrick Kitchen and Gabrielle, Rachel, Cara, Dana, Katrese, Gillian, Jackie, Michelle, Kari, Suzie, Ai, Mako, TK, Davis, Cody, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ai discover a murder trying to bury a woman's body whom he had just murdered. He gives pursuit in chasing the children who are afraid they might end up with the same fate. Rachel trips, Katrese, Cara, Ayumi, and Gillian go to help her up. Just as the bad guy is about to grab Rachel, Rachel is dragged into a cabin along with the other children. The bad guy then sets the cabin on fire hoping to kill Rachel and the rest of the children. Gabrielle is watching the whole scene and hurries to find help from Professor Agasa, Inspector Misao Yamamura, Conan Edogawa, and Masumi Sera. Gabrielle tries to alert the inspector, but he laughs it off, but Conan defends Gabrielle telling the inspector, if she saw it, then they should check it out because no child would ever pretend to be scared and tell a lie if they didn't see something that tramuatized them. Gabrielle tells Conan to wait, but the inspector rushes after Gabrielle. Gabrielle calls out her water-Type Pokemon whom she has break down the door. The Pokemon managed to break down the door and Gabrielle races in the burning cabin where she finds Rachel and Ayumi unconscious and not breathing. Gabrielle tells the other children who are coughing to escape. Gabrielle has her Pokemon lift Ayumi and Rachel on their backs, but then Gabrielle inhales too much smoke and collasped from smoke inhalation. Misao rushed into the burning cabin and grabbed Gabrielle saving her. Weakly, Gabrielle secretly calls her Pokemon back into their Poke Balls and faints. Misao calls an ambulance which takes Ayumi, Rachel, and Gabrielle to the hospital and Misao goes with them. The other children wait for their friends to come back with Conan especially worrying about Gabrielle giving a clue he might know who she really is and might know that he ends up with her. After the three children are given medical care and are able to breathe again, Misao, Gabrielle, Rachel, and Ayumi meet up with Professor Agasa, Ayumi's friends, Masami Sera, and Gabrielle's friends at the Gunma Police for questioning. Rachel hugs Gabrielle thanking her for saving her life and Ayumi also hugs Gabrielle. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Digidestined Category:Americans Category:African Americans Category:Gabrielle's World Category:Gabrielle's Friends